As pitch scaling continues to increase transistor performance and packing density, the margin for source/drain contact separation from the gate electrode is quickly diminishing. Thus, contact shorts between the source/drain and the gate are becoming increasingly unavoidable.
Features, elements, and aspects of the invention that are referenced by the same numerals in different figures represent the same, equivalent, or similar features, elements, or aspects, in accordance with one or more embodiments.